Come to me
by Scattia
Summary: Steph leaves Hunter, so he get's very drunk and his real feelings come pouring out in this fic


Come to me

**_A/N_**_: I read on a wrestling news board that they (the WWF) were thinking of starting back up the Kurt/Steph/HHH love angle again which got me thinking (a world first I know!!) and eventually wound up with me writing this song-fic. The song is called "Come to Me" by Ricky Martin but as I know a lot of you (unlike me – look at my email address) dislike him so please don't hold it against the fic. Having said all of that, I think the only ting I've got left to say is enjoy!!_

No wait, there is one more thing – lyrics are displayed by // at the start and end and I know this is very smoochy but just but it down to Hunter being drunk and me being a sucker for romance

_ _

_ _

_***_

** **

"That's it Hunter, I've had enough. I'm sick of constantly being on the outside. It's over."

_//This is not the way I wanted things to be_

I hope one day you'll understand 

_My heart beats stronger when I know I'm close to you_

_It helps me be a better man//_

Stephanie, you can't leave me, I won't let you. Don't you understand; everything I've done I've done for us, for our future. I did it for you Steph, you. Obviously you don't otherwise I wouldn't be saying this to a bottle of Jack Daniels.

_//Why must all the love come falling_

_Why don't we take our chance_

_I could walk this road again with you my love//_

You're not a quitter Steph, so why quit on us now? You've barely even tried to save our marriage this time; if you had you would have mentioned these 'problems' earlier.

Come on baby, we've been through worse then this and got through it. Remember how it was at the beginning when no one in your family would talk to you and DX hadn't fully trusted you and how lonely you were then?? Remember all those evenings you spent crying to me that it was a mistake and how you wished you'd never thought up the plan? Let's just do what we did then – try again. Please baby, we've made it work before, I know we can again.

_//Why can't you come to me_

_Don't save your love for some elusive dream_

_Why can't you find your way_

_I will fall for you no matter where it leads//_

You say you don't want to be trapped in a loveless marriage. But Steph, it's not; can't you see how much I love you? When I think about it, it seems like I've loved you forever – I can barely remember a time when you weren't in my life. Yeah there was Shawn and Chyna, but they seem like another lifetime ago.

Even when you were a good-girl Steph I loved you. Well, maybe I was only attracted to you, but that still counts right? What I'm trying to say is I love you no matter what you are like – not like Kurt or whatever other idiot you've got lined up in the background. No matter whether you are good or bad-Steph, no matter how you act or what you wear, I'll always love you cause I know the real you; the one they'll never in a million years dig deep enough to discover.

I don't know why you're even considering to go to them Steph; they can't give you this all-consuming love I know you're searching for, no one can. But I can tell you that my love is a hell of a lot stronger then theirs – just because you can't see it, it doesn't mean it's not there.

Steph, I know I may not always show it with flowers or chocolate or whatever else is the considered the right way to show your love, but I do love you. Don't leave.

_//This is not the way we started you and I_

_How was it I lost my way_

_Two souls can drift apart with out a word_

_Were those the words I didn't say//_

Remember how it used to be? Do you remember the beginning? True our marriage didn't have the most romantic start, but we worked round it to form the Golden Couple, the McMahon-Helmsley Regime, to form _us_.

I know these past few months we've drifted apart and we're not as close as we used to be. I know I upset you when I kept secrets from you, when I wouldn't let you know what I was thinking, what was running through my mind. But dammit Steph, I'm the Cerebral Assassin – I tell no one my plans and then everyone is shocked when my plan works out, as it always does.

You say you don't know if I love you, if I ever loved you or if I'm just using you as a pawn like your father did. Honest to God Steph, I did, I do I always will. Can't you see that? Do I really need to say those words for you to believe me?? Whatever happened to actions speaking louder then words – weren't all those countless times I saved you from Lita or Taker or whoever it was not proof enough of my love???

_//Why must all the dreams come falling_

_Why don't we just take this chance_

_I could walk this road again with you//_

Obviously they weren't, otherwise you wouldn't have left me. 

But can't we try again? Just think, soon Vince will be too old to run the company and with Shane out of the picture that leaves just you and me. We can recreate the McMahon-Helmsley Era only this time make it better, make it last. We can make it a new beginning – not just for the company but for us as well. Why through away all our plans now??

But even if we can't manipulate the future to the way we want it we've still got the past, all the memories. And you know what? I wouldn't have changed a thing about the past because even if this is the end of us, I spent over a year of it with you.

_//I could walk this road again with you//_

Steph, all I'm asking is for one more chance. Just come back to me baby. Please.


End file.
